Aunt Kira
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Double D's aunt Kira comes over for a visit to meet the family she hasn't seen in five years, and decides to accompany Double D on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, but she ends up being a rather embarrassing guest.
1. Aunt Kira

Double D was balancing practicing for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays this week and doing his homework from school. While he did that, his parents, Samuel and Anna, were in their office, doing some work together, but finishing up and slowly winding down. Their telephone rang and Samuel decided to answer it.

"Samuel Vincent, how may I provide you with excellent service today?" Samuel droned, not knowing who was on the other line.

" _Hello, Samuel._ " a familiar female voice greeted.

Samuel smiled instantly. "Kira! It's been a while."

Anna looked to her husband, curiously.

" _Yes it has,_ " Kira replied. " _How's little Eddward?_ "

"He's doing great and he has more friends than just Edward and Edwin." Samuel informed.

" _How peculiar, they have similar names._ " Kira chuckled.

"Yes, and he's got a little girlfriend named Juniper." Anna added.

" _Oh, well, hello there, Anna,_ " Kira greeted her sister-in-law, surprised to hear her voice. " _Anyway, I just called to say I'm going to be visiting on Friday._ "

"Eddward has a program he goes to meet with his friends, maybe you'd like to go with him?" Samuel suggested.

" _Sure, I would be glad to._ " Kira accepted.

"See you then," Samuel smiled. "Will Hiro be coming too?"

Kira frowned slightly. " _H-Hiro and I aren't together anymore..._ " she said softly.

"What happened?" Anna asked. "Divorce?"

" _Yes..._ " Kira nodded.

"Why?" Samuel sounded concerned for his dear twin sister.

" _Our child wasn't the son he wanted..._ " Kira said very soft.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that." Anna coaxed her sister-in-law.

" _It's okay, I'm with another man named Charles Finster,_ " Kira insisted. " _He's a wonderful man._ "

"I'm sorry we missed your wedding..." Samuel said. "We've just been so busy..."

" _It's okay, I know your schedule, I was the same way before I left Paris,_ " Kira smiled. " _I still made time for Kimmy and at least I don't have to work for that awful Coco LaBouche anymore._ "

"That sounds wonderful, Kira, come over with your new family whenever you can," Samuel said with a smile. "We'd love to meet Kimmy, we haven't met her in person. How old is she now?"

" _She's four-years-old._ "

"Oh my, we must definitely meet up then," Samuel said, smiling. "And we must meet this Chaz Finster."

" _I couldn't agree more,_ " Kira said with a smile. " _I better get dinner together, I'll talk to you later, okay?_ "

"All right, see you real soon."

" _See you then... Sayonara, Ani._ " Kira said before hanging up.

"Sayonara, Imōto." Samuel chuckled before hanging up.

"How exciting," Anna smiled to her husband. "I just hope we aren't too busy by the time your sister comes with her new family."

"We should tell Eddward the good news and invite his friends, including his girlfriend."

"Including their girlfriends?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Double D was now scrubbing the floor. "Messy, messy, messy!"

Eddy came behind him. "Hey, Double D!"

Double D let out a yelp, then glared at him. "Eddy... I told you a thousand times to never do that..."

June saw that Double D was in his arms. "Hey, Double D."

Double D yelped again, then sighed. "Anymore surprises...?" he asked in hesitance.

"HI DOUBLE D!" Dee Dee and Ed showed up together suddenly.

" **WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM!?** " Double D couldn't take anymore of this.

Mike came from the shadows. "It's a secret." she smirked.

Double D now screamed like a little girl. "Mike, how many times have I told you not to do that!?" he scolded, not in the mood for fun and games right now. "I don't need another Dawn who always pops out of nowhere!"

"Sorry, Double D." they all said.

Double D sighed, then relaxed himself. "All right..." he then smiled to his friends and girlfriend. "Now, what can I do for you all?"

"Didn't you get Weasel's email?" June asked. "You're this week's Friday's host!"

"M-Me?" Double D blushed slightly. "Aw shucks... Well, I suppose it'll be good for a change of pace... I do admire Bubbles, but it seems like she host all the time, doesn't she?"

"The people can't get enough of Bubbles, but a lot of girls requested you..." Mike smirked, knowing how a lot of the female demographic of their program had crushes on him.

"Where's the rest of the group?" Double D asked.

"Ashlyn had to visit her aunt, Brianna had to do mystery solving with the Mystery Inc, Justine and Jo went out on a date and Duncan and Abby well..." June explained, a little nervous about the delinquents of their friend base.

"What?" Double D asked. "What happened?"

"Their mom is visiting her side of the family in Amity Park, so Duncan and Abby are grounded with bars on their bedroom windows until further notice..." Dee Dee said rather ominously.

"I can't believe it." Eddy spoke up.

"What?" Mike looked to him. "That Duncan and Abby got grounded?"

"No, that Jo finally asked Justine out." Eddy explained, folding his arms slightly.

"Well, at least we're all happy." Mike put an arm around Eddy.

* * *

"Eddward?" Samuel's voice was heard, everyone turned to see him walk in. "Oh, excuse me... I didn't know we had company."

"My apologies, Father, my friends just wanted to inform me of some news." Double D smiled up to his father apologetically.

"Where's your other friends?" Samuel asked.

"Busy," Double D said, not wanting his father to hear more because it might make Samuel never let him see them again. "Um, how are you and Mother?"

"We're fine, dear," Anna hugged her son and kissed his cheek for a quick second. "We have some news for you..."

" **DOUBLE D CAN'T MOVE AGAIN!** " Ed yelled out, bawling.

Anna rubbed the inside of her ear. "No, we are not moving... Eddward, do you remember your Aunt Kira?"

"Yes, I do." Double D said with a smile.

"Well, she's coming to visit this week."

"Oh, how marvel-" Double D smiled, then remembered something. "Oh, umm... I have to host Cartoon Cartoon Fridays then..."

"Perhaps you could show her the studio." Anna suggested with a smile.

"Would she mind?" Double D asked.

"I don't think so, son," Samuel said softly. "We'd also like to get to know Chaz, Kimmy, and Chuckie better."

"What happened to Uncle Hiro?" Double D looked curious.

"They divorced," Anna informed. "Clearly Hiro didn't get a son like he wanted."

Mike looked cross. "Well that's not nice!"

"It's okay... It was his decision, but Kira is happy now..." Samuel smiled.

"We'd like to meet Kira too, could we maybe come over for dinner?" June asked sweetly.

"Not at all," Samuel smiled. "It's too bad that your other friends can't come."

"Yes, it truly is, Father." Double D sighed.

Anna handed him some money. "Here you go, son, for you, your friends and girlfriend to go have some fun now."

"Really, are you sure, Mother?"

"Eddward, I like to say I wouldn't trade any sons or daughter, you're the perfect son that I'll ever have," Anna said as she began to tear up. "And I'm glad you have the most wonderful friends that help you also your girlfriend. I love you, son."

"Oh, Mother." Double D teared up as well and hugged her.

Mike looked a little sad.

"Mike, are you okay?" June asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute..." Mike said softly.

"Aww..." Dee Dee sighed, hugging her friend. "Come here..."

Mike sniffled and hugged her, with June joining in.

* * *

After that, they all left the Vincent house and decided to have some fun. They asked Double D about his aunt and how they were all going to meet her and they couldn't wait to come over for dinner tomorrow all together. Of course, they would have to wear their best clothes and be on their best behavior.

"So, Double D, ya nervous about having your aunt over at CCF?" Dee Dee asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Double D gave her a look.

"Well when Mom came to Fridays when Dexter hosted, he was worried he'd die of embarrassment... She kinda was..."

"Yeah, with those clean undies and baby pictures..." Eddy shuddered.

"Oh, guys, I'll be fine," Double D smiled. "Just you wait, my Aunt Kira will have a good time too and she won't embarrass me."

The others looked to him, then let him go as they all decided to get themselves home.


	2. Family Dinner

The next day would mean the arrival of Kira, Kimmy, Chaz, and Chuckie. Double D's parents thought it would be nice if June came for dinner the first night and that Eddy would bring Mike and that Ed would bring Dee Dee. There just had to be some cleaning done and dinner was to be made.

Double D decided to be the one to make dinner and made some French onion soup for his family and made sure to make enough for everyone coming to dinner. Today was quite busy. Busy, busy, busy! Ed, Edd, and Eddy decided to wear their picture day clothes from school as it was the only thing formal they had until the school dance. The girls, even Mike, simply wore their best dresses that suited them.

This would also let Kira get to know her favorite nephew's little friends a little bit better before she would come visit to the studio on Friday. Dee Dee loved to play with Kimmy, it always felt like playing with the little sister she had always wanted Dexter to be. Playing with Chuckie reminded June a little bit of how Ray-Ray was when he was first born and a toddler. It was a little more peaceful than how Ray-Ray is now. The Vincent family cat named Niels Bohr was playing with the Finster's new pet poodle, Fifi, only outside, because Chaz was allergic to cats.

* * *

"So, did you guys get married in Paris?" June asked as she wore a chartreuse dress that really complimented her eyes.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Chaz replied gently with a smile. "We got married shortly after coming back home after I broke off my engagement and marriage to that awful Coco LaBouche."

"She truly is a terrible woman," Kira added firmly. "I hope she's getting what she deserves."

"I hope we don't run into her..." Double D shivered.

"Wanna see what I can do to my belly button?" Ed was about to take off his suit.

"Ed, not at the table!" Dee Dee scolded him, she wore a pink dress that matched her leotard and tutu.

"Sorry..." Ed frowned, sitting back down.

Dee Dee set a look to him, then looked back to the new couple. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Finster... Ed's kind of socially impaired..."

"Oh, that's okay..." Chaz chuckled nervously as he wiped up Chuckie's face after making a little spill at the table. "We all have little accidents here and there... At least it isn't like Stu when the Dummi Bears man came to the Carmichael's house for dinner..." he then muttered under his breath.

"Anna, you are such a lovely cook," Kira smiled to her sister-in-law. "I'd like to have the recipe."

"Oh, thank you, Kira, but it's not my recipe," Anna smiled apologetically. "Eddward actually made it."

"Oh?" Kira looked to her nephew.

"Indeed, Aunt Kira," Double D confirmed with a smile. "This was the same recipe I used in my cooking class at school. It's not like Eddy's omlettes, but it is a good soup if I do say so myself."

"Yummy, yummy!" Kimmy giggled.

"What do we say?" Kira prompted her daughter.

Kimmy smiled, then looked to her older cousin. "I love your cooking, cousin Eddward!"

Double D looked to her, but then smiled proudly.

* * *

"Thanks for having us again," Mike said as she wore what she wore to her and Eddy's school dance, a red dress with white opera gloves and black flats. "We really appreciate it, don't we, Eddy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks..." Eddy said as he scratched himself in the sweater he was forced to wear to dinner tonight.

"It really is nice to meet you all," Kira smiled to her nephew's friends. "Especially you, Juniper... You seem to keep my little Eddward very happy."

"I do my best, ma'am," June chuckled. "So, you're gonna come see us on Friday?"

"Yes, I will," Kira nodded her head. "I am really looking forward to it..."

"We'll show you around the city then," Samuel said, then looked to his brother-in-law, niece, and nephew. "How 'bout it, Chaz?"

"Sure, sounds great!" Chaz smiled at the invitation. "Um... Arigato!"

This was working out very well for everyone. They just had to wait until Friday to see if things would be all well by then. Double D was hoping his friends were a little wrong to jump to conclusions about Kira embarrassing him during his hosting.


	3. Nadine

Samuel and Anna decided to take Chuckie, Chaz, and Kimmy to a tour of Cartoon Network City. Every day until Friday after school, Double D stayed on top of his lessons and told his fellow Friday cast members that his aunt was visiting and would like to come visit and Weasel would allow it, but Double D still had to show a newcomer named Nadine around.

Nadine was a rookie and had a pilot for a new cartoon to test out for this week's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays called _'My Freaky Family'_. Everyone wished her luck and hoped for her that the viewers would like her so she could get her own cartoon like the rest of them. It was just up to fate though.

* * *

"Hey, are you Double D?" a feminine voice said.

Double D closed his locker and looked around, then saw who said it. He looked behind him to see a girl with shortish chestnut brown hair, blue glasses, a green short-sleeved shirt, red pants with yellow flowers like a Hawaiian pattern, and orange and white sneakers.

"That would be me," Double D smiled, shaking hands with her. "You must be Nadine."

"Yeah," Nadine said with a smile. "I'm really excited for being on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. I hope I get my own show after this."

"I don't really believe in luck, but I wish you the most of it," Double D smiled back. "So, what's your pilot about?"

"Mostly the first day of school and trying to avoid my embarrassing mom..." Nadine explained. "Hey, I have a question..."

"Is it about my hat?" Double D frowned, grabbing the ends of it, pulling it down.

"No, no, it's okay, I know what it's like to hide something you don't want other people to know about... How come your parents don't ever show up in your show?"

Double D was about to answer, but then had a perplexed face. "That's a good question..."

"Not even you know?"

Double D shrugged. "I heard someone say it's because you rarely see your parents during summer vacation and our show is set during the summer."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Nadine shrugged herself. "Well, I gotta go over some lines with my brother... See ya later." she waved as she walked off in a different direction.

"Likewise, Nadine." Double D smiled to her, that girl seemed decent enough. He checked his watch. 2:30, just another hour until school would let out and not too long until this week would end for his time to shine on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.


	4. Upside Down Fridays

Friday finally came. While Samuel and Anna were going to entertain Chaz, Chuckie, and Kimmy, Kira went with Double D to the studio.

"This is so exciting, you're hosting your own show," Kira smiled as she hugged her nephew. "I'm so proud of you, my little wasabi!"

"Um... Yes... Thank you, Aunt Kira..." Double D blushed, a little embarrassed.

Eddy snickered. "Hey, Mrs. Finster, nice to see ya again."

"Oh, hello Edwin." Kira smiled to him.

"Who's the old lady?" Lu scoffed at the Japanese woman.

"Show some respect, she's Double D's aunt." Mike nudged her slightly.

Lu walked over and bowed respectively. "I, the Princess Lu, allow you to be in my royal presence..."

"Oh, a princess, are you?" Kira giggled a little. "Have you ever found the good in a lizard with a heart of gold?"

"Ew, why would I wanna befriend some lizard!" Lu grimaced. "Having a turtle for a pet is trouble enough!"

"Oh, no dear, it's a legend from Paris in the Euroreptar Land." Kira explained with a gentle smile.

"Wow, you think you could tell us about it, Mrs. Finster?" Dee Dee asked.

"Oh, of course," Kira smiled. "Eddward always loved it when he was a little baby... I remember those days... I mean, one day it was a very windy day and his diaper flew with the wind and everyone saw his bare butt."

This caused for all of the Cartoon Cartoons to laugh. Even Blossom was laughing with her sisters.

"Aunt Kira..." Double D nearly grumbled as his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, it's alright, dear, you couldn't help it," Kira smiled. "I mean, probably a good idea that was done right after a changing, otherwise those garden people would have a serious problem."

"Aunt Kira, please!" Double D turned even redder.

"Places, everybody!" Weasel called. "It's going on 7:00 and the kids at home are ready to watch!"

"Good lord, my script!" Double D took out his paper book, skimming as quickly and productively as he could.

"Oh, you are such a handsome young boy, Eddward... I believe you make that Juniper very happy," Kira sighed. "It seems like only yesterday that your parents were having a conference in Tokyo and I was wiping that dribby little chin..."

Double D blushed more as everybody laughed at Kira's embarrassing mannerisms. Luckily, the theme song started and the show could start. Hopefully Kira wouldn't be so embarrassing once he would introduce the program.

"Wait a moment, why is everything upside down?" Double D sounded anxious.

"Oh, Eddward, you're on." Kira pointed to the camera.

Double D panicked, trying to adjust to the situation, this was very odd, but the show had to go on. He found a tube and decided to go down it to the main camera, but he got stuck. Chicken was dancing by it, mocking Double D's predicament.

* * *

"Oh, erm... Hello, everybody, welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays..." Double D shook a little as his aunt walked by the tube and tried to hit it with her hand to let him loose.

Double D yelped as he got free and landed on his back.

"Oh, Eddward, are you okay?" Kira was very worried. She then took his hand and pulled him up. "Oh... You have a boo-boo... I should fix that..."

"It's fine, Aunt Kira..." Double D rejected her helping hand, then looked back to the camera. "Now, where was I? Uh... Hello, everyone, I'm Edd! From Ed, Edd, n Eddy! But, you can call me Double D if you want... And, I was your... Umm... Host for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. On tonight's show, we have-" he then saw the camera issues were still upside down. "Wait a minute... Oh..."

Kira giggled. "It seems my little wasabi has a little bit of a problem... Just introduce the cartoons, Eddward..."

"I'm trying..." Double D nearly seethed, gritting his teeth, he was trying very hard not to yell out to his aunt for being totally mortifying toward him. "But I can't read teleprompter from here! Hopefully you guys at home can still follow me..."

"I'm sure they can manage, dear..." Kira hugged around his neck, then kissed his cheek.

Double D grimaced, getting off her. "I must tell you though, tonight's airing of the Premiere Premiere Show is a very special one. We'll be presenting a brand new episode of Mike, Lu & Og, that's right! It's the first episode all the way from a second season! Uh, also, during the Premiere Premiere Show, I got a special guest dropping by for a chat, but I'll tell you more about her later..."

Nadine smiled from her spot, this was so exciting. She hoped that she would become an official Cartoon Cartoon after this. It was her big chance to shine.

"Now, it's time for the first of our back-to-back episodes," Double D continued. "Dexter's Laboratory!"

"Oh, I have heard of this one, dumpling," Kira chuckled. "Isn't this the one where Dexter tries to skip gym class, but it backfires and he's stuck playing dodgeball and he builds a robot to stop the bullies?"

"Um... Yes, thank you Aunt Kira for telling the viewers at home the ending..." Double D murmured.

"You were never that found of P.E. classes..." Kira sighed.

* * *

Double D sighed after the camera turned to Dexter. "Aunt Kira, I wish you wouldn't have given away the ending... I mean, the people at home wanna see it for themselves."

"Oh, relax, my little wasabi..." Kira cooed, patting him. "I'm sure it'll be just fine..."

"She better not give away my episode," Mike said as she walked by with a purple backpack. "On my show, I'm gonna have my first day of school on the Albonquetine Islands."

"Congratulations, Mike," Double D smiled at one of his friends outside of Ed and Eddy. "I hope you enjoy it."

"My episode's a first day to school too," Nadine added. "Only... I'm just gonna ride the bus to get away from my embarrassing mother. Hey, Mike... Hope your second season is better than your first season."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike gave her a look.

"Well, no offense, but your show's not exactly popular," Nadine shrugged. "I mean, it's really obscuere these days. You might not even get a third season."

"I think you better get ready for your interview with Double D..." Mike narrowed her eyes, walking off.

"What, what did I say?" Nadine murmured, feeling she did something wrong.

"Forgive me, Nadine, but that wasn't very nice," Double D explained to her. "I think you should apologize..."

"But what did I do?"

Double D sighed. This was going to take a while. And probably longer than the seven minutes of Dexter's Lab going on right now.

"And as for you, Aunt Kira-" Double D turned to his father's sister.

"Oh, Eddward, you have a smudge on your cheek... Here, let me get it..." Kira said. She took out a cloth, licked the end of it and vigorously rubbed his cheek.

"OWW! Stop it! Please!"

"How embarrassing..." Nadine gestured to Double D and Kira.


	5. Family Feud

After the Dexter's lab episode and a brief commercial break, Double D returned while Johnny Bravo was sitting by the monitors and Mike had on a hula skirt with a flower lei and did some dances she learned from Lu and Og. Kira was playing with Double D's hat, trying to style it differently.

"Uh, welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," Double D greeted. "Aunt Kira, please stop... I'm your host, Double D... Umm... This is my Aunt Kira..."

"Konichiwa," Kira greeted with a smile as she looked to the camera. "If any of you girls out there like my little Eddward, please refrain since he already has a girlfriend."

"Aunt Kira..." Double D turned red again. Didn't his aunt knew how embarrassing and a nuisance she was being? "Umm... Yes... Now..."

"Eddward, everything is still upside down..." Kira observed. "They should do something like turn the camera upside down."

This caused for the camera to go upside down, making Johnny suddenly fall, but for some reason, Double D, Kira, and Mike were just fine.

"Uh, thanks..." Double D muttered. "That more comfortable everyone?" he then saw the monitors were upside down. "Oh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea... Uhh, my apologies, everybody..."

"Oh, Eddward, don't feel bad, my little wasabi..." Kira coaxed with a chuckle. "You still look adorable as ever as you once did in your Sunday best..." she took out a photograph of a younger Double D in a Japanese boy's school uniform without his hat, which made some of the Cartoon Cartoons panic and freak out.

"AUNT KIRA!" Double D gasped. He then snatched the photo and put it in his shirt pocket. "Why do you have that?"

"Silly wasabi, your mother emailed it to me... I wanted to keep it since it was before you moved to the cul-de-sac and Kimmy and I moved to Paris."

"Um,... Right..." Double D rubbed his arm. "Now, coming up is an exclusive interview with my newest comrade: Nadine. She is the star of the new short 'My Freaky Family'."

"I say, that isn't very nice..."

"What?"

"Our family is not freaky, Eddward." Kira firmly told him, folding her arms at him.

"That's the name of the short, Aunt Kira." Double D explained.

"Why is her family so freaky?"

"Well, we'll find out later tonight... Now, if you vote for My Freaky Family, it'll become a new Cartoon Cartoon like the rest of us! Well... Most of us... Anyway, Nadine was part of the Big Pick weekly competition to find a new cartoon star," Double D continued to explain. "Nadine will be popping by later to talk about her show, new co-stars, and her fun face! It's a wonderful, exclusive interview, so I'm really thrilled to bring you this on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

"Nadine's so lovely," Kira smiled. "Why can't you date a nice girl like her? I'm not sure I like that Juniper girl... She seems so violent..."

"Um, not now, Aunt Kira..." Double D looked to her.

"What do you mean 'not now'?"

"Aunt Kira, please stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Double D exploded. "EVERYTHING! The photographs, the stories, just please stop it! You're totally embarrassing me, Aunt Kira, for once in your life just SHUT UP!"

Everybody gasped at the sudden yelling.

Kira blinked, she looked a little hurt, but tried to look firm, but her voice struggled as she spoke again. "I-If that's how you feel, Eddward... Maybe I should go..."

"Perhaps that would be best, Aunt Kira!" Double D folded his arms, showing his back to her.

Kira sniffled and walked off. She went to her nephew's dressing room and slammed the door to start crying.

"Now then, don't forget, on the Premiere Premiere Show, there's a brand new, never before seen episode of Mike, Lu, & Og," Double D tried to tune out his aunt's cries. "This is the first episode of the long-awaited second season! A few things have changed and there's a few new faces on the island, but you have to stay tuned to find out who they are! After that, it's a new episode of Dexter's Laboratory in an episode called 'Doll House Drama'. It's all here tonight on Cartoon Network!"

After the lights dimmed to show the new Mike, Lu, & Og episode with the Cuzzlewitz siblings: a tall and lanky young teenage girl with dark brown hair tied with a bone and blue grass clothing with twin boys who both had bones in their noses, one had a bone in his hair and the other didn't as he wore it kind of long and they both had pale brown grass skirts. They were the new faces on Mike, Lu, & Og and were named Hermione, Haggis, and Baggis Cuzzlewitz. They were rivals on the island and their families don't get along at all. Lu even acts like they don't even exist.

* * *

"Um, Sockhead," Eddy walked over. "Don't ya think you were a little harsh on your aunt?"

"What makes you say that?" Double D looked back. "I did her a favor! She was embarrassing me!"

"Adults embarrass kids all the time..."

"Not like Aunt Kira... Now if you'll excuse me, Eddy, I have to prepare for my interview with Nadine..."

Eddy watched him leave and sighed. "Stupid Sockhead..."


End file.
